Death's Dark Horse
by cloudsandust
Summary: Someone is hunting the vampires of Shreveport. The remains of three vamps have been discovered and the surviving vampires suspect that one of their own is behind the killings. Eric is already knee deep in problems when January Chevalier, a shifter, walks into his bar. He knows more trouble when he sees it, but there's something deeply interesting about this shifter.
1. Intro-Death's Dark Horse

**INTRO**

The night is dark and full of terrors-even for vampires.

It wasn't often that a vampire felt hunted. There were always humans armed with stakes, the occasional werewolf pack and deadliest of all, there were other vampires. But being the quarry in a hunt was a new experience, and it wasn't one that Basil Delacoeur was enjoying.

He was running faster than he'd ever run before. He was currently moving faster than any other creature in the land, with the possible exception of demons-or so he had previously thought. Tonight would be a bad time for his assumption to be proved incorrect.

If vampires could sweat he'd have been drenched in the substance. Instead he was leaking fear. Basil could smell it exiting his pores and filling the air which was rushing past him. He could almost sense the hunter sniffing the air and catching the scent. He was making it even easier for whatever was on his tail but once that spark of fear has been ignited, it's pretty damn hard to put out.

'Shreveport,' he gasped as he ran in what he hoped was a North Easterly direction. His sanctuary lay there with the sheriff. Unfortunately he was probably still twenty kilometres south of the town and even at the speed he could run, he wasn't certain he could make it before…

Before what? What was it that was chasing him? He tried to use logic to overcome the growing feeling of terror that was making his still heart hurt as the unsettlingly human emotion tried to make it pound like the old days. Apart from another vampire or a demon there really wasn't anything that could be keeping pace with him, yet he was certain that something was and it didn't fit the description of either of the above. It had sounded like an animal.

He'd been walking alone, seeking the solitude reminiscent of his past when his vampire hearing had picked up the sound of four feet carving up the forest floor a kilometre away from him. There were deer, wild pigs and even panthers in these woods but some primal instinct told him this wasn't any of those. It told him whatever it was, it was coming for him. It told him to run.

Well that instinct had been right. He didn't dare slow his pace to listen again but he thought he could hear the undergrowth being violently parted about half a kilometre behind him. Shit, that was only 500 metres away! He risked a glance over his shoulder as he ran through a clearing but the forest was too dense to catch sight of his pursuer.

If there actually was anything chasing him.

He reverted to logical thinking, all the facts he'd learnt during his four hundred years of life reassured him that there simply wasn't anything that could keep pace with a vampire. That thought took seed in his mind as he burst free from the tree line and ran up a steep hill. He stopped dead, seeing Shreveport laid out before him at the base of the mound.

He'd imagined it. The fear, the unknown creature, it had all been a trick of the mind. He was angry with himself, how could he have let such human weakness as this invade and confound him? He stood without moving a muscle and concentrated on listening to the sounds in the woods behind him.

There was nothing. Wait. He could hear an owl's wing feathers fluttering as it alighted on a branch somewhere in the trees. Definitely no sign or sound of anything hunting him. He laughed out loud, lifting his head towards the full moon in emotional abandon.

'I am a fool,' he said softly.

What he hadn't considered was although his logic was perfect, in all those four hundred or so years of life had his instincts ever failed him? Had he ever imagined a shadow in the night?

His laughter was cut short as he was violently struck from behind. His body lurched forwards and as he looked down he saw that he was suspended from the ground. He also couldn't fail to notice the point of a sharp object protruding from his chest having just nicked his heart. The pain caused him to roar in anguish but he was not unduly worried-just angry as hell.

'Not…wood' he mouthed reassuringly through gritted teeth, looking down at whatever it was that had run him through. He twisted his head backwards to see what could possibly have the strength to keep him suspended in this way. His face contorted in disbelief and then horror as he looked into the hunter's eyes and realised he was finally about to meet the true death. His last sight was of Shreveport as he turned back and saw the town which would've been his refuge. It was illuminated in the bright moonlight and seemed almost as light as day to him.

So close.

He was jerked upwards as the hunter gored through muscle, bone and sinew before finally striking true causing Basil Delacoeur to explode in a shower of bloody entrails.


	2. Chapter One-My Little Pony

**CHAPTER ONE**

**My Little Pony**

I'd never willingly have walked into a bar like Fangtasia. Vampires and shifters are a bit like oil and water-they don't mix. But here I was, dressed in the most inappropriate outfit ever. I'd come straight from Jolene Royce's summer barbecue celebration so I was wearing a cute white dress which clung to my curves and had a pretty print of pale blue swallows. Not sensible attire for visiting a vampire bar.

I was surrounded by fans of the fang all dressed up in outfits that would put a Goth to shame. Explosions of black lace and torn up tulle complete with too tight corsets that had flesh unattractively (or so I thought) spilling out, were everywhere I looked. Standing out was the last thing I wanted to do but short of beating up one of the fang bangers in the alley next to the bar and stealing their clothes (ick!) there was nothing I could do about it. This was an emergency.

I stiffened my spine and walked as confidently as I could manage up to the entrance. A female vampire with blonde highlights in her hair was stood checking the ID of everyone who wanted to enter. When I reached the front of the queue I got the same treatment even though at 25 I didn't think I looked like I was anywhere near the ID-ing age.

'I can't tell the ages of humans anymore.' The vampire explained in a bored voice, obviously used to repeating this excuse, as I tried to look politely puzzled by her request. Bullshit, I thought, they just liked to know exactly who's entering their bar. I stuffed my ID back into my purse, not bothering to conceal my annoyance. I had wanted there to be no record of my coming here.

I walked forwards and into the dimly lit bar. It looked like the owners of this place wished every day were Halloween. Probably just the ambiance that vampires were expected to appear in I figured. Someone here was a savvy marketer.

I sharpened my gaze and focused on finding what I'd come for. This was not the time for casual observations. A cold hand caught my bare shoulder and spun me round. I found myself face to face, just inches away, from something tall dark and dead. He was also handsome but frankly, it wasn't really doing it for me at this moment of time.

'Hello sweet thing,' he began with a leer and then recoiled slightly as he caught my scent.

I just want to clarify here that I do not smell bad. I shower everyday like anyone else, twice most days in fact, and I was wearing Coco Mademoiselle but he'd just caught a whiff of my other identity.

'You smell like a barnyard. What are you, a pig?' Now that was just insulting. I'm not as full of pride as a werewolf but calling me a pig was just plain rude in my opinion. Weirdly he was still trying to get closer to me. 'Good thing you're so pretty,' he breathed right in my face and it was my turn to look disgusted cos he really did smell bad. It was moth balls and mildew mixed with the overpowering smell of death that clung to all vampires. What a turn off.

I turned my back on him in what I hoped was the rudest way possible and found myself face to face with the same vampire. Damn vampires and their super speed.

'I'm not interested.' I told him firmly and then tried to brush past him. His hand shot out quicker than I could track and gripped my arm, squeezing far too tight for comfort.

'Well I am.' He growled getting hold of my other arm and pulling me closer to him. I cursed silently as I tried to wiggle out of his clutches and strained my neck to try and evade his approaching lips. This was exactly the kind of thing I'd wanted to avoid. I'd told myself I'd be in and out with my delinquent little sister in tow in under a minute. That plan hadn't worked out so well, I thought sourly as his lips parted to reveal his fully extended fangs. They weren't the only thing that was fully extended either I noticed as I desperately tried to avoid his gaze. That just made the situation so much worse.

'Put the little pony down Requiem,' said a bored voice, filled with authority. The lesser vampire sulkily complied and I was left alone with two bright red handprint imprints on either arm. Well that set off my dress just perfectly, I thought sarcastically.

I turned reluctantly to face my saviour. He was over six feet of muscled magnificence with golden hair and a smile that would turn any girl's knees to jelly. He was also dead, just like the rest of them I reminded myself sternly. Strangely he didn't seem to reek of death; instead I caught the scent of, what was that? Salt? The sea? There was no doubt that this vampire was in charge. Considering how wrong my plan had gone already, I figured I should probably try to take advantage of the situation.

'Thanks for the help,' I reluctantly acknowledged and he smiled and nodded. He was definitely smug that I owed him. My lip curled but I quelled my notoriously quick temper. Now was not the time to be ungracious. 'Perhaps you could help me further, I'm here looking for my sister Jane. Have you seen her at all?' Asking him for another favour felt even worse. Now he was positively beaming.

'My, my January and Jane, your parents found a letter they liked and stuck to it.' I gave what I hoped was a look that showed I didn't appreciate this quip. This proved my earlier suspicion that ID was required so that the vampires knew who was coming into the bar although I was surprised and a little worried that I'd been of such interest that the head honcho had been informed of my name. 'How rude of me, I'm Eric,' he introduced himself without a handshake. All vampires have bad etiquette.

'January Chevalier, but you already knew that,' I responded grudgingly. His grin got broader and I was disconcerted to see that his fangs were out.

'Your sister's over there making a fool of herself,' he waved a hand idly to show the direction before making sure I was looking him in the eye and turning on the charm. When I say 'turning on the charm' I mean it literally-he was trying to glamour me. I felt the sensation wash over me. It was like falling into the warmest, comfiest bed you could ever imagine. 'She's perfectly safe, why don't you forget about her and come and sit with me?' I smiled at his little trick and then smoothly walked off towards where I could see my sister sat by the bar, surrounded by vampires. I didn't have to turn back to know that the blonde, beautiful and bad vampire would be staring after me. Damn it, this could really not get any worse.

I forced my way through the circle of vamps which wasn't too hard as I'm quite well muscled and grabbed my sister, dragging her free from her admirers. Her hair was as dark as mine was light, no one ever believed we were siblings and I often wished we weren't.

'We are leaving right now.' She opened her mouth to protest but I closed my ears to it. She had no idea how much trouble she might have got me in. Correction-how much trouble she had got me in. Eric was stood blocking our exit with folded arms and a 'we are not amused' expression on his face. What was it with vamps? Why can't they accept that their charms don't work on everyone?

'What are you?' He hissed, searching my eyes as if he would find some grain of truth there.

'Just a little pony, you guessed right cowboy.' I said and gave Jane a quick shove so she managed to slip passed him. I tried to follow suit but instead found myself up close and personal with a vampire for the second time that evening. 'I think you should let me go Mr Northman.' I said and then realised that he hadn't introduced himself that way. Now his curiosity was truly piqued. I took advantage of his moment of surprise to slip passed and out the door.

The cool night air smelt better than ever after the inside of the bar. I turned back to see Eric Northman staring out of the doorway. He could easily come and get me, force me to tell him all my secrets, but he just stood there looking menacing. Perhaps there were just too many members of the public around to act as witnesses I thought wryly and suddenly felt that it wasn't his choice to let me go. His icy stare told me that I'd guessed right. This wasn't over.

'January is a cold, cruel month,' he called out mockingly from the entrance. Did he think taunting me would make me turn around and walk back into his bar?

'Not as cold and cruel as you bucko,' I muttered under my breath and saw his face light up as he heard what I said. That would be the extra sensitive vampire hearing. It was so easy to lose track of all the weird skills these freaks of nature had.

I spun angrily on my high heel and stalked after my sister who was doing some angry stalking of her own. I guess that did run in the family.

'Jane!' I called after her to get her to slow down so we could discuss exactly what the hell she'd been doing hanging out at a vamp bar. Evidently she didn't want to talk about it as a second later I heard the sound of fabric tearing and a large black horse galloped across the road and up a hill which was all there was separating Shreveport from hundreds of acres of forest.

I sighed, frustrated as I walked over to where she'd changed and discovered that she'd just destroyed a dress she'd borrowed from me. That just made me even angrier. I picked up her clutch which had fallen to the ground and opened it, discovering her house keys and phone still inside. She also had enough cash to cover the cost of buying me a new dress. Actually it was enough cash to cover the cost of a new car. Now where had she got that money from? I bit my lip thoughtfully feeling my anger evaporate as I pondered this new and very worrying mystery.

There was no doubt that this money meant bad news, especially when considered in combination with her impromptu escapade to a vamp bar. Something was going on and I needed to get to the bottom of it or Jane was going to disappear and reappear dead, a few weeks later. That was generally what happened when you tried to cross vampires.

I had my own problems to worry about I realised as I watched the first streaks of dawn appear in the Eastern sky. Mr Northman was not about to forget my apparent immunity to the best vampire trick in the book in a hurry, and I had no doubt I should expect a visit from him very soon. I was going to have to work hard to make sure I was permanently unavailable so to speak. At least I was certain of one thing-I wouldn't pay a visit to Fangtasia again even if my life depended on it.


	3. Chapter Two-The Wolf at the Door

**CHAPTER TWO**

**The Wolf at the Door**

A knock at the door at 9am is never a welcome sound when you've been out late enough to see dawn breaking. I was instantly in a bad mood as I walked to the door in my zebra print pyjamas, not even bothering to throw on a dressing gown. It was either going to be my parents or my sister and I wasn't in the mood to chit chat with either of them. No one else knew where I lived as I'd only moved in three days ago. Or so I'd thought…

I wrenched open the door and found myself face to face with a tall tanned man in a tank top. He had unruly dark brown hair, chocolate coloured eyes and a bristly beard-the sort that's fashionable these days. The grey tank top also happened to show off his muscular arms, honed to perfection by lots of physical labour. I loved a man who knew how to work hard…Uh oh, getting distracted. I snapped back to the here and now where I'd just opened the door to a strange man, wearing pyjamas and sans bra. I protectively folded my arms across my chest.

'Wearing Cousin Alice?' The big man gave his opening gambit nodding his head to my stripy pants. So he was a shifter and he knew, more or less, what animal I changed into. I flared my nostrils a fraction and caught the faint smell of wet dog. Oh great, he was a werewolf. I should have guessed from the tactless remark. He instantly regretted this misjudged attempt at humour as I gave him an icy stare and cut straight to the chase.

'Who are you and why are you here?' I can be very direct when I want to. My unexpected visitor looked rather taken aback and I got the impression he'd expected me to know exactly who he was and to invite him in, probably give him breakfast too. Well that was never going to happen after a rude awakening like this one.

'I'm Alcide Herveaux, the leader of the Shreveport pack,' he prompted looking at me hopefully. I was drawing a blank.

'I'm not from around here,' I tried to explain; not knowing why I was attempting to spare his blushes after he'd come in so gung ho. He nodded and I watched his eyes flick past me to the pile of cardboard boxes in the room behind I had yet to unpack. He was checking my story. It was great that everyone was so trusting in this town, I thought sarcastically. Now that he had established my story I hoped he'd cut to the part where he told me why he was here.

'You get in late last night?' He queried, leaning nonchalantly against my door frame, seeming to take in my attire properly for the first time. Great, that was code for 'you look like hell'. What was this, an interrogation?

'Perhaps.' I opted for what I hoped was a mysterious reply, suitable for a mysterious woman capable of great depth and intellect. He just interpreted it as me being awkward. Which was kind of true.

'Where did you go?' This really was the grand inquisition, what came next? Branding Irons and thumb screws?

'I really don't think that's any of your business,' I gave him my brightest smile before remembering I hadn't had a chance to clean my teeth that morning. Hang on, why was I worrying about how attractive I looked to this man? He was certainly not a likely candidate for a date. So far all he'd done was turn up and be rude to me. He apparently reached the same conclusion as he attempted to look apologetic and finally gave me an answer to my original question.

'You have to come and register with the pack. We'll see you tonight in the woods outside Bon Temps.' This wasn't an invitation, it was an order I realised.

'Why do I have to do anything with you? I'm not a wolf therefore I'm not a part of your pack and definitely have no desire to be.' He smiled back at me in a way I instantly disliked.

'I'm afraid you don't have a choice, we're organised here. The wolves run this area and we like to keep tabs on every shifter in our zone, no matter how minor they are.' My eyes flashed in anger as I picked up on **that** insult. 'I'll see you tonight, don't bother dressing up.'

'Like hell you will. You can tell your pack leader or whatever, I'm not interested.' I slammed the door in his face and felt a twinge of disappointment that he'd stepped back in time to avoid getting a face-full of hundred year old, solid oak.

'I am the pack leader!' He roared through the door and I childishly, stuck my tongue out at the closed door before shaking my head in disbelief. He could not be serious. There was no way I would willingly attend a meeting of werewolves. They'd have to drag me there first and I'd like to see even a wolf try that. They didn't know who they were dealing with and the longer I kept that to myself, the better.

I walked back towards my bedroom and unfortunately caught sight of my reflection in the hall mirror. My white blonde hair was sticking up at all angles and apparently I hadn't managed to remove all of last night's eyeliner because I had some serious panda eyes going on. Thank goodness Alcide had turned out to be a complete arsehole or I might have been embarrassed by my poor image. As it was, I just didn't give a damn, all I wanted was to go back to bed and sleep.

I glanced at the clock above my bed just before I collapsed face first into my pillows. 10 o clock already?! Oh balls. I was meant to be starting work at 12 at Merlotte's.

It wasn't as if I needed money, I had a fairly decent income from another source, but that source wasn't exactly the sort of thing you could write down on a tax form. I needed a job if I wanted to look like a normal, hardworking citizen and Sam Merlotte had given me the position as soon as I'd mentioned Jane was my sister. It certainly wasn't on account of her reputation of being a charming, upstanding character that Sam had recruited me as a bartender, it was more the fact he could see I had a no-nonsense attitude and he was desperately hoping I could control Jane when she came into the bar and raised hell. That was destined to be my life-long job it seemed-running around cleaning up Jane's messes. Younger siblings got to have all the fun.

I threw on my Merlotte's uniform of a tight white t-shirt and black shorts, momentarily revelling in that 'brand new' smell. It was a bright sunny June morning as I walked out the door and I could definitely detect the scent of summer in the air. I felt a thrill of anticipation run through me. I may not strictly need this work but I was still excited to be going to a new job and a little nervous.

I texted my sister on the way to the car to check that she was alright and then remembered I had her phone. Oh well, she would just have to come and pick it up later when I was home.

I looked back at the small but beautiful cottage I had managed to acquire. There weren't many properties available in Bon Temps and I was very lucky to have come by a house that was being let out as affordably as this place. It made me wonder if there was some bad history about the house I hadn't been made aware of. Perhaps it had ghosts? I smiled at that thought, if the only thing I had to worry about was whether or not my house had ghosts in it, I'd be a happy woman.

Merlotte's was already filling up with the lunchtime crowd when I arrived at 11.45 to start my shift at 12. I felt pretty isolated as I didn't know anyone. I'd left Bon Temps straight after the first time I changed so there weren't any faces that were familiar to me. I tried to view this as a positive thing, no one knew me here so no one was going to be judging me. I could start afresh, be someone else. Unfortunately I didn't know how to be anyone other than myself.

'January, you made it!' Sam called out across the bar and I spun in his direction, remembering a second too late to paste a smile onto my face. He sounded delighted that I'd actually turned up. This was a man who obviously knew my sister well, I reflected. He was fortunate her unreliable streak didn't run in the family.

'You'll be fine, you'll fit in just great,' he told me, reading the concern straight from my face. I smiled a little more genuinely and joined him behind the bar as he showed me where everything was.

The next few hours were pretty uneventful which was exactly what I'd hoped for. I pulled pints, rushed out orders of food when the waitresses were over worked and made a whole array of crazy cocktails for Jane Bodehouse the resident alcoholic who'd decided she wanted to test my skills. I didn't care so long as she paid her tab at the end of the night.

The bar phone rang and I looked over my shoulder and saw that Sam was handling it. I was still halfway through pulling pints for the construction workers who'd just walked in when Sam tapped my shoulder.

'It's your parents on the phone.' I was about to apologise to him when I saw his face was grave, not annoyed. It looked like it was something serious. I left him to finish up the pints and picked up the phone hesitantly.

'Do you know where Jane is?' My mum didn't even bother with a perfunctory greeting, which meant she was really worried. I inwardly sighed about permanently being caught up in Jane's issues.

'I haven't seen her since she took off last night leaving me with her phone, keys and cash.' I explained and then had to pull the phone away from my ear as my mother started loudly berating me for not informing her sooner. 'She's twenty two, mum; she can take care of herself.' I put down the phone without waiting for a response. I was far more worried than I'd let on. It looked like Jane had never made it home to our parent's house last night.

'Sam, can I go?' I asked feeling seriously awkward about ducking out early from my very first shift.

'Problem with Jane? That girl is a walking calamity.' He smiled to let me know it was okay and I returned it as best as I could before untying my apron and walking out of the bar.

I chewed my lip as I drove back through Bon Temps to my house, using the down time to think over the situation. I didn't have much to go on. Ideally I'd have been able to go back to Fangtasia and ask questions, preferably with a stake in my hand as added persuasion. I was fairly sure that the vampires there would know something about my sister's disappearance. It was too bad that going back there would be like having a death wish. I'd gotten the distinct impression last night that when Eric Northman was interested in someone they needed to start looking over their shoulder and probably counting the days.

A sudden thought struck me although it wasn't a happy one. Mr extremely-rude-werewolf has said that they kept tabs on all the shifters which meant they'd be sure to know who Jane was (probably how they found me). They might even know where she was now. I silently cursed as I reached a less than pleasant conclusion.

I unlocked my door and stepped into my house just as the sun was sinking below the horizon. The door brushed against something lying on the mat and I bent down and picked it up, discovering that Alcide had left his business card with vague instructions on how to find the pack meeting tonight. Cocky, arrogant bastard, I thought.

I couldn't believe I was actually going to go.


	4. Chapter Three-A wild Goose Chase

**CHAPTER THREE**

**A Wild Goose Chase**

I changed my outfit three times before I was satisfied. I didn't want to walk into the midst of a pack of werewolves looking like dinner but on the other hand, looking like a frump wouldn't do me any favours either. In the end I settled for a fluffy white pullover which hugged my curves and a pair of black jeans that laced up either side of my legs. I smiled confidently at my reflection in the mirror, checking my appearance and happened to catch sight of the sun's last rays disappearing below the horizon. I hadn't realised it was that late. I needed to leave right now.

I grabbed my purse which contained my keys and phone and ran out of the front door, slamming it behind me and hoping that that would be enough to make it stay shut. In theory, it wasn't properly locked but it wouldn't open if someone tried, however I hadn't had a chance to test that out.

I ran across my gravel parking lot and into the woods which I hoped were connected with the forest that the weres were meeting in.

'This is East, right?' I muttered to myself as I ran, or rather tried to run, through the dense undergrowth in the direction of the pack meeting (I was hoping anyway). I covered my mouth with a hand realising I'd spoken aloud. Was I crazy? If Eric was anywhere nearby he'd have heard that. I stopped and listened but there was no sound apart from a few small nocturnal animals rustling through the leaf litter as they woke up. Then again that was no proof that there wasn't something else with me in these woods.

I kept running, picking up my pace as the trees thinned out a little and I just prayed that either Eric had had a lie in or I simply wasn't that high on his to do list.

I finally reached nearby where I thought the weres' meeting place was. I slowed my pace to a walk and moved silently through the trees, cursing myself for wearing white. I was practically luminous in the moonlight. Not good when you were trying to be cautious and scope out the pack. I could faintly smell the unwelcome scent of wet dog that clung to those who changed into wolves and there was also the scents of many other animals. Were they running a zoo here? I felt a shiver run down my spine. This wasn't right.

I curved my back and used the cover of the bushes to move closer to the origin of the weird mix of smells. Through the leaves I could see I'd reached the top of a bank at the bottom of which the weres were all gathered. The clearing was banked on all sides and I wondered if it was a crater, created by some explosive. Because I'd just wasted time observing my surroundings it took me a second to realise that everyone in that clearing had already changed. Everyone apart from my unwelcome visitor I mentally corrected as I noticed him standing proud and bare-chested on top of a rock in the centre of the mix of animals. A wolf approached him and his head suddenly snapped up, his eyes focusing on my hiding place. Damn, I hadn't bargained for the fact that the pack would be in animal form when I was creeping around in the woods. They'd caught my scent.

I walked confidently between the bushes and stood at the top of the bank looking down at the gathering. I had no idea what was going on here but I wasn't going to let Alcide have the first word.

'You all know my sister Jane,' I addressed the pack, not sure if I was bluffing or actually stating the truth. 'She ran off outside Fangtasia last night and hasn't been seen or heard from since.' There was some growling amongst the wolves and the other animals looked uneasy. Did they know something or was this news to them?

'If she chose to hang around in Fangtasia it's no wonder she got into trouble.' Alcide stated brushing me aside. 'Now come down here and be registered.' I did not like the sound of that one bit.

'How did you know she was in Fangtasia?' I started playing for time, what was I going to do? Although, that was a valid question, I'd never said she'd been inside. He shrugged as if it didn't matter but I saw a muscle tick in his jaw. He knew more than he was telling me and was angry at his mistake of letting me know he knew Jane had visited the vamp bar. I stowed that information away to think about later.

'I just assumed. Otherwise why would you have been outside the vampire bar?' I wasn't going to bother responding to that. It was clear I would be getting nowhere in my investigation when the only man capable of communicating in English here tonight was the rudest, most unhelpful man I'd ever met. I had absolutely no desire to join the ranks of the poor shifters who were huddled together looking collectively terrified of the wolves. I could even see a couple of lions and bears among the shifter ranks but when you were up against an entire pack of wolves I suppose even an animal as strong as a bear wouldn't be able to take on the might and military organisation of the pack.

'Well, it was lovely to meet y'all tonight but I'm afraid I'm standing by what I said earlier Mr Herveaux. I do not wish to register with your pack.' I turned and ran, knowing I would almost instantly be out of the pack's sight. I cursed as I sprinted through the woods knowing I couldn't stay in my human form for long if I wanted to survive this night. Why did I wear my good clothes? I placed my purse in the branches of a tree and shifted without bothering to remove my clothing, feeling the fabric tear as my body transformed. I flicked my ears back and heard Alcide's voice.

'Bard and Daniels, bring the silly pony back.' I snorted indignantly. Pride aside, it was probably a good thing he underestimated me enough to only send two wolves after me. Seriously though, even any horse worth their salt could deal with a couple of wolves, break a few ribs or even kill them with some well aimed hooves. Alcide had obviously got so used to everyone bending their will to his because he had the strength of the pack behind him that he'd forgotten what it was like when someone fought back. I was betting I was the first who'd dared refuse him. It was great that my parents had neglected to inform me of this set up before I moved back closer to them. They knew I'd never have come if I'd known.

I felt adrenaline surge through me as my black hooves tore up the turf; I was flying through the trees focusing on avoiding low hanging branches. The wolves had the advantage in the woods as I was too hemmed in to reach anything but a fraction of my full speed but I knew it wasn't far until the trees gave way to acres of open fields and farmland. I turned my ears back and heard heavy panting 500 metres behind me. I was free and easy. The trees were already thinning and as I leapt and cleared a fallen tree lying across the path I dug in and exploded forwards at a pace I knew the wolves would never be able to compete with.

I ran for 20 km, through rivers and through fields of cows and sheep, all distractions from my scent for the wolves who I hoped had never even caught a proper look at me. I arrived round the back of my house at a time I guessed was about one in the morning. If the wolves were smart they'd have given up their tracking long ago and would be waiting for me here-after all, they knew where I lived so I was being real cautious. I changed back and walked down the side of my house. It looked like they weren't that intelligent when in wolf form as when I peered round the front I could see no one. The oak door looked solid as ever-nobody had tried to break in. I automatically tried to reach into a pocket for my keys and then remembered my purse and clothes were back near the pack meeting and there was no way I was returning there tonight. I only hoped that the wolves wouldn't retrace my steps and find the clutch. Now I was completely naked and locked out of my house. there aren't many situations more awkward than that. I was fortunate that the night wasn't a cold one as they can often still have quite a chill in June. Why hadn't I thought to have a spare key made and hide it outside somewhere? I made a mental note to do exactly that tomorrow morning when I got my keys back.

Fortunately I knew that the kitchen window could be opened from the outside. Its lock was broken and I'd sent a letter to my landlord to ask for a replacement but it hadn't been fixed yet. Now I was grateful for that. I eased open the glass pane and climbed through the window ending up with both feet in the sink. The floor would need cleaning tomorrow I noted as I hit the floor with slightly wet feet and knew I'd be leaving a muddy trail of footprints leading all the way to my bedroom. I was intending on remaining in bed for a very, very long time.

I shivered as I walked down the corridor leading to my room. That was weird, it was possibly a little colder in the house than outside but even naked I wasn't feeling a chill. I should have taken more notice of that shiver as it was my instinct warning me that something was wrong.


	5. Chapter Four-Cat and Mouse

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**Cat and Mouse**

Eric was in my bed.

I could see his unmistakable outline illuminated by the moonlight coming through my window. I hadn't realised I'd been holding my breath when I entered the room, but now I let it out as silently as I possibly could. He hadn't moved a muscle since I walked in. There was a chance he hadn't noticed me. I slowly spun on my heel and made to tiptoe out of the room again.

'Been running through the woods?' I froze, silently cursing the large Viking vampire. I was in deep trouble. Eric swung his legs out from beneath the covers and stood up so I could appreciate his full height. And the fact he was completely naked. I gave a little squeak of surprise as my eyes were irresistibly drawn downwards before I remembered that I was naked as well. The difference was that this was my house! I had every right to walk around unclothed if I pleased.

'What…how are you inside my house?' I asked suddenly remembering the key piece of vampire lore which stated they weren't allowed to enter human dwellings without their permission. I supposed I wasn't technically human but the same must surely apply. 'I rescind whatever invitation you may have to be here.' Eric remained where he was although his smile may have got broader.

'Guess why that isn't working?' I glared at him, I was in no mood for playing guessing games with a thousand year old vampire. I ignored his question and stalked past, keeping as much distance between us as possible, so I was in reach of my bathroom door where my dressing gown was hanging up. 'Don't cover up just because of me, I was enjoying the view.' Eric pulled a disappointed face and I suddenly noticed he had been enjoying the view, rather too much. He reclined gracefully on the bed once more and patted the sheets next to him, motioning for me to join him. I stayed where I was and he rolled his eyes at my determination to be awkward. 'As I was saying… your little trick didn't work because I'm your landlord. I own this building.' My mouth fell open in shock and I moved closer out of sheer shock.

'No you aren't I've met my landlord. Daniel Payne-I met him in the daytime too so he definitely wasn't you.' I remembered the short speccy man with his brown hair greased flat into a side parting. He definitely wasn't Eric. The large Viking smiled smugly and examined his perfectly manicured finger nails.

'He's my daytime man.' I pursed my lips. If I made it through this night alive I was moving out tomorrow. Eric pouted as he watched my thoughts running across my face via my changing facial expressions. 'Don't be like that. I intend for us to spend lots of quality time together.' I blanched at those words as I heard the thinly concealed threat. Did he mean torture? 'Now why don't you stop being so unfriendly and get into bed with me?' I felt the warm fuzzy sensation of the glamour wash over me and couldn't suppress a victorious smile.

'You know that doesn't work on me.' I said with an air of superiority that I immediately regretted.

'Yes,' Eric jumped out of bed with astounding grace and speed and suddenly he was right in front of me. 'And I would be most interested to find out why that is the case.' He looked seriously into my eyes and I tried to look innocently back.

'I guess I just got lucky. I must be a genetic oddity. Hey, maybe we shifters are evolving to be better than vamps,' I teased and regretted that too. You don't make fun of vampires when they're close enough to rip your throat out in under a second. I tried to convey my sincerity by looking deeper into his eyes. It was really hard to lie to a vampire.

'Indeed.' I knew he wasn't satisfied but it looked like he was putting the mystery of my little quirk on the conversational back burner. Uh oh, that meant he had other reasons to be here tonight. I blushed as one of them occurred to me and then mentally dowsed myself with cold water. Surely I could manage to keep it in my pants? Then I remembered I wasn't wearing any pants and a slow smile spread to my lips. Eric raised one magnificent eyebrow at me and I knew he'd followed my train of thought exactly. 'Later maybe,' he whispered leaning closer and I caught the scent of salt and the sea once more. 'Unfortunately business does come first. You went to see the pack tonight.' It wasn't a question it was a statement. I suddenly felt that Eric knew a lot more about me than I'd previously thought. I also knew I'd been played with. 'I'm guessing you didn't accept Alcide's offer to join with him?'

'Join with him? Be his slave you mean.' I exploded and then shut my mouth. Alcide was definitely not my friend but I should not be revealing the local shifter situation to a vampire. Eric smiled faintly.

'I thought as much,' he murmured to himself before his gaze became momentarily unfocused and somehow I knew a great many thought patterns had just occurred. 'You will need protection from the pack,' he stated.

'I don't need protection from anybody. I protect myself.' I folded my arms and knew I must look ridiculous. Well, he chose to underestimate me at his peril.

'Quite.' He said and his smile vanished briefly as if a disturbing thought had disrupted it.

'I just went to find my sister.' I tried to distract him from whatever had removed that smile. 'They weren't very helpful.'

'Ah yes, Jane wasn't it?' a line creased his forehead and I knew he was revisiting the events of the previous night. Perhaps he would remember something that could help me. Then again, perhaps he was just remembering how rude I'd been. 'I gather she didn't make it home.' I nodded warily, not wanting to give too much away and he rolled his eyes dramatically. 'I'm not the one you should be afraid of.' I wasn't so sure about that, six foot plus of vampire in my bedroom seemed like plenty to be afraid of but I got that he was warning me. There was someone out to get me. I opened my mouth to ask who but he placed a finger to my lips and then replaced that finger with his mouth.

The kiss wasn't entirely unexpected, I was well aware of Eric's reputation. My reaction to it however, was very unexpected. I felt his soft lips move against my own before his tongue slid deeper into my mouth. To my eternal shame, I made a little moan of distress as he pulled away but it was only for a second so he could undo the cord on my dressing gown. The flimsy material slid to the floor and I was naked once more. Eric growled his approval and his fangs extended. My eyes looked downwards and I gulped nervously. Oh boy. The vampire smiled at my reaction and in one swift movement picked me up and deposited me on the bed. I sat with my legs splayed in the position he'd placed me feeling like a lost lamb at the mercy of a lion. It had been so long since I'd let a man get this close to me. This one wasn't even alive, I reminded myself and tried to be disgusted. Unfortunately it was pretty hard to remain objective when someone with over a thousand years of experience in being a lover had his head between your legs and was doing something very…

'Oh' I said and then 'Oh!' I shivered as I felt my body release into orgasm. Lights flashed before my eyes and as my vision cleared I saw Eric, the most beautiful vampire I'd ever met, looking at me in deep approval.

'You are ready?' I nodded furiously, there was nothing I wanted more than to feel him inside me. I panted from nerves and anticipation as he kissed me lightly on the lips and then pushed his full length inside me in one smooth movement. I wiggled and he made a sound of desperation before burying himself even deeper within me-several times. He reached his own climax and cried out in a language I'd never heard before. We collapsed back on the bed, me breathing hard and him not breathing at all. Now that was a strange feeling. I turned to him with terror creeping into my eyes as I realised what had just happened. This was against every instinct I had. Shifters and vampires do not work well together. Eric was lying facing me with his head on a pillow. He reached out and stroked my hair like a fond lover would. I couldn't but notice the smile on his face was a little bit smug-like he'd won a bet by getting me into bed or something. I instantly exited the bed.

'Why did you come here if it wasn't to torture or kill me?' He looked amused.

'Perhaps I just wanted the pleasure of your company.' He waggled his eyebrows suggestively and I snorted derisively. Apparently men didn't lose their aptitude for inappropriate behaviour even after centuries of life. I gave him a level look that said no more nonsense. He'd come here for a reason other than what we'd already covered. He pouted knowing his fun had finally come to an end.

'Three vampires from my area went missing recently and we've since recovered their remains. Do you know anything about it?' Suddenly he was serious Eric again and I was fully reminded he could kill me in seconds. Obviously he wasn't experiencing the same warm fuzzy feelings I had after amazing sex. I cursed myself for being female-and human(ish).

'I only moved here a few days ago, I don't think I could have killed them all in that time, even if I tried my very best.' The vampire scowled at my sarcasm.

'The remains were only discovered yesterday so theoretically you could have had plenty of time,' he replied and I couldn't stop the surprise I felt appearing on my face. Did he really believe I was capable of killing the three vampires all by myself? 'I don't believe you're responsible. What can a single shifter do to harm us, especially…' he smiled and I filled in the blanks. He meant 'especially when you change into something as non-threatening as a horse'. Well that was charming.

He got out of bed and came closer to me once more, resting his chin on my head.

'You smell of hay and meadows and animals,' he said thoughtfully before he refocused on the matter in hand. I would've taken offence at his remark but then I remembered I had indeed run through fields of cows and sheep. I probably even had a trace of wolf scent on me I thought with disgust, remembering how close to the pack I'd been. 'I don't suspect your involvement, as you say, you're new to the area, but I won't rule out the pack. I don't like how they're organising themselves these days. They've started to interfere.' He paused and I got the distinct impression he'd said more than he intended to. I quickly replayed his words in my mind and came up with the bit about them interfering. Did he mean the pack were getting involved with vampire business? I thought about my sister's unexplained presence in Fangtasia and realised he may have a point.

'What are you going to do about it? My sister's still missing. Who's to say it isn't some vampire who's currently got her and is draining her?' I pulled away from him suspiciously and he looked offended.

'I say there isn't a vampire who's keeping your sister. I would know about it.' He revealed and glared, daring me to question his authority. I suddenly realised that Eric was much more than the owner of a bar. I was playing with fire.

'Are you saying that the weres are responsible for her disappearance?' he looked away, not meeting my eyes and I was suddenly certain he knew way more than what he was about to tell me.

'I'm not saying anything for sure, but if I were you they'd be number one on my hit list…Which is why you should work for me.' There it was. The reason he'd come here tonight. I felt the warm afterglow of the sex leave me completely and suddenly I recalled how tired I was and how much I wanted to get in bed and forget about this whole mess. 'All I want you to do is integrate yourself into the pack. Do what Alcide tells you and then report back to me.' I sighed inwardly. He had got to be joking.

'Not going to happen. I don't work for anyone Mr Northman, please leave me alone.' I turned away from him, determined not to let him see he'd upset me. I couldn't believe I'd fallen for it, I felt so used. When the vampire didn't respond I turned back to face him and discovered he was no longer there. That told me all I needed to know about how much he cared for me. What had I been thinking? I crawled back into my disheveled bed, arranged the crumpled covers as best as I could and closed my eyes. I let a small sad smile flicker on my lips before I fell asleep.

The last thing I'd told him had been another lie.

I was working for someone. And they were far more dangerous than Eric.


	6. Chapter Five-The Wolves in the Woods

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**The Wolves in the Woods**

I opened my eyes and looked blearily at the mess which surrounded my bed. Oh yes, that was what happened last night. I rolled over and buried my head in my pillow and was rewarded with a sudden waft of the cool sea breeze smell which was Eric's trademark. Damn him. Damn all vamps to hell. I was wallowing in self pity this morning as well as embarrassment. I turned over again and looked at the clock which was lying face up on my bedroom floor (we had been pretty energetic last night). The dial informed me it was eight in the morning. I frowned, why was it I needed to be up this early? Then I remembered, I had to go back to the woods and rescue my purse.

I reluctantly rolled out of bed and threw some clothes on, intending to shower when I came back. I then had a vivid flashback of the night before. Scrap that idea-I needed to shower now. Fifteen minutes later I was feeling clean and ready for a run in the woods. I'd worn jogging pants and a tank top and now I laced on a pair of trainers. I was going to turn this excursion into a work out.

I hopped out of the front door and was met by a yard filled with bright sunlight. It was already warm and I knew I'd made the right decision by wearing my tank top. It was going to be hot out today. I shut the door behind me and prayed that I'd find my keys. I didn't want to have to break in via the back window again. A glance at my watch told me it was already 8.45. I would have to get a move on if I wanted to be back in time to have something to eat before going to work.

The shade of the trees made running cool as I made good progress through the woods. It was now more important than ever I kept on top of my fitness. I recalled last night's chase. I may be blessed with unnatural speed but you could guarantee if I turned into a slob it would show in my animal form as well. Some werewolves were so obese they looked positively ridiculous when they changed. No wild wolf would ever get that fat.

The dappled light was making it hard to see as I approached near to where the pack had met the previous night. I stopped moving and listened for a second. The birds singing in the trees nearby told me there was nothing out of the ordinary in the woods. I walked until I found the clearing/crater to get my bearings and then tracked back from there. My clothes were lying in tatters where I'd left them and I was relieved to see my purse was still lodged, intact in the branches of the tree where I'd left it. My relief quickly faded when I noticed the body lying on the ground.

_Oh shit, I_ thought as I crouched by the naked man, careful not to touch anything. I flared my nostrils and caught the scent of dog. He was a wolf alright. I suddenly felt certain he'd been one of the pair who had been sent after me the previous night. The cause of death was obvious but unusual. The were had a hole straight through his chest where his heart would have been. I could see the grass underneath his body poking through the gored space. It looked like he'd been staked-vampire killing style-except with much more enthusiasm. This was so not good. I looked around at my scattered clothes and knew that when the police got here they'd be bound to use dogs to track the clothes back to me and how the hell was I going to explain their presence at the scene of a murder? It felt like someone was setting me up. That suspicion intensified when I spotted the second body.

He was sprawled out; face down ten metres away which was as far as he'd managed to run after his buddy got staked I hypothesised. It was as far as he'd managed to make it before he too got staked. He wasn't in wolf form anymore but I knew he had been when he was killed. The presence of two bodies made me even more certain that these were the two wolves who'd been sent after me. My mind was racing-Alcide was going to be seriously pissed off. That was, unless he was the one behind the killings.

I stood still wondering what I was going to do and that was when I heard the last sound I'd wanted to hear. There were voices coming through the trees to my right and I could hear the crackle of the radio which could mean only one thing. Someone had called the police. I had no idea if I'd been watched and they intended to set me up or if I was just unfortunate arriving when I did. There was no time to think. I ran back to the body surrounded by my ex outfit and grabbed all the visible pieces of fabric. I then had the presence of mind to roll the body over and check if it was concealing anything. I was glad I did. I snatched a piece of bloodstained denim and let the corpse fall back into place before I sprinted out of the clearing in the opposite direction to the approaching voices.

As I ran back towards my house I thought again about the method which had been used to dispatch the wolves. It was very unusual. I frowned and kept jogging, someone in this town knew my secrets.

I made it to work with plenty of time to spare having skipped breakfast. I hadn't felt too hungry after seeing the wolves in the woods. My cell phone had run flat and I didn't have time to charge it so I left it at home and grabbed my sister's which still had a couple bars of charge left. I figured I'd only need it for emergency calls and the cynical part of me thought if she were missing by choice she'd be more likely to call her own phone to check its whereabouts. She didn't know I had it and I was certain she'd want to get it back. It was a slim chance though as I was fairly sure she'd been taken against her will. I was planning on investigating that theory some more after I'd finished work this evening.

I smiled brightly at Sam as I tied on my apron but all I got in response was a worried look. Hmm, it looked like Sam had been one of the shifters present last night. I wondered if word of the bodies in the woods had been made public. There was no way I could risk being the first to ask. I kept the smile on my face and wiped down the tables as the lunch crowd started to filter in.

It turned out to be a busy lunchtime. As far as I knew there'd been no press release about the bodies but somehow everyone knew, it amazed me how fast gossip spread through the town.

Andy Bellefleur was the culprit. He'd come in looking worse for wear and everyone had obligingly bought him drinks and he in return had shared some of the gorier details. Details I was betting the authorities would've wanted to keep quiet. I glanced across at Sam as Andy was describing the gaping wound on each man that had caused their death. He met my gaze and looked shocked. He'd definitely been there last night I decided. He must have figured, just like I had, that the dead men where the wolves Alcide ordered to bring me back. I held Sam's gaze for a few seconds longer, I was curious to see if he suspected me. He looked sorry and a little afraid but there was nothing in his eyes that suggested he thought I was a homicidal maniac.

I was thinking furiously as I went on a glass collection round. What had happened after I ran off from the clearing last night? Had they just assumed I'd managed to out run the wolves? I hoped they thought that was the case or I was going to have a lot of angry wolves breathing down my neck very soon. That was probably going to happen anyway I realised as I remembered the circumstances of my exit. Perhaps the violent murders would distract Alcide for a while.

Apparently not as he walked into the bar near to the end of my shift that evening. Sam nodded respectfully at the big were as he pointedly sat at a table in my area. I thought about discreetly asking one of the other waitresses if they wouldn't mind serving him. I also thought about pitching a tantrum and quitting so I didn't have to talk to him but I was going to have to face him sooner or later. It was far safer to do it in a public place.

'What can I get you Mr Herveaux?' I asked as politely as I could manage considering how much I disliked the man. His dark eyes regarded me carefully. He was a blank canvas. I made my face as smooth as possible-two could play at that game.

'A beer and a minute of your time if your boss will let you,' I walked away to get him the beer and looked questioningly at Sam who'd no doubt been listening in. He nodded absently and I knew he wasn't happy having the werewolf in his bar. No surprise there. I wasn't happy having to talk to him.

Alcide took the beer and I sat down. He leant in close, looking at me like I was either something dangerous to be treated with care or a complete idiot. I couldn't figure which it was. Both were insulting.

'What happened to my wolves?' I really should have expected this line of questioning. That confirmed that I'd been the last person to see them alive although to be honest, I hadn't actually looked back while running.

'I have no idea, last time I saw them they were snapping at my heels before I disappeared into the distance. Not my fault they couldn't keep up. You didn't say you expected me to baby sit them for you.' I smiled sweetly at him. Okay maybe that was a bit harsh given that two of his pack had just been brutally murdered but I really wasn't to blame here. Alcide's dark eyebrows drew together as he gave me his most evil look, I didn't flinch from his gaze. It was getting pretty intense. God he was sexy when he was angry, I thought and then sat back in my seat, breaking the moment. Where had that wild thought come from?

'So you didn't double back and lie in wait to brutally murder them?' he asked and I didn't miss the sarcasm. It was my turn to glower. He still thought horses were weak compared to wolves. He smirked knowing he'd scored a hit and I decided our little interview had lasted long enough. I stood up abruptly and regarded him with disdain.

'I have tables to wait.' Alcide's eyes flashed with anger and I could tell he was itching to get violent. Fortunately for me I was female and I suspected that hitting me went against whatever male code of honour he had. Not that I considered him an honourable man. He only acted that way when it suited his purpose.

He looked like he was about to get up and force me to sit back down with him or perhaps take our little chat outside. I hesitated before turning my back on him, daring him to act. The fragile moment broke when Sam called over to me.

'January, phone call for you, guy didn't leave his name.' I backed away from Alcide, keeping my eyes on him until I had the solid wood of the bar between us. That was insurance enough.

'Hello?' I said, picking up the receiver and turning my attention to the mystery caller.

'I've got a new job for you.' The voice at the other end of the phone spoke, devoid of intonation. 'Your target is Eric Northman.' There was a click at the other end of the line and I knew the caller had hung up. I gulped.

I'd just been thrown into a whole new world of trouble.


	7. Chapter Six-You Know Who I Am

**CHAPTER SIX**

**You Know Who I Am**

My mind was a whirl of problems by the time I left the bar when my shift finished. Alcide had left a short while after the phone call although not without giving me his most threatening 'I'm not done with you yet' look. I sighed as I crossed the gravel parking lot to where I'd parked my car beneath some trees. I hadn't even been here for a whole week and it seemed like I'd made lots of enemies and no friends.

I was so self absorbed that I failed to notice the figure standing just inside the tree line watching me. It was only when I unlocked the car that the flashing lights illuminated his face and I jumped.

'Eric!' I exclaimed and when I heard my voice come out it was a mingle of shock and pleasure. How embarrassing. I knew he'd heard the pleasure part as he smiled and I saw the tips of his fangs gleaming in the moonlight.

'Have you missed me, my lover?' I tried to look disdainful. I was nobody's lover, but a thrill ran up my spine as his voice caressed those two words. A part of me wished he'd come and caress me in the same way. Instead I ignored him.

'I'm going to find my sister Eric. Want to come along for the ride?' Now why had I asked him that? Yes I'd done it sarcastically but it was still a stupid thing to say.

'I would love to do anything that meant spending time with you, even if we have to spend it looking for your worthless sister.' He said, cheerfully ignoring my sarcasm and throwing in an insult of his own. My lips thinned but I decided not to argue anymore and instead mutely opened the side door for him. 'You're driving?' He looked really surprised I hadn't handed him the keys. I gave him a look and he mimed zipping up his lips. Hilarious.

I walked round to the driver's side and felt a smile tug at my lips. My red Mustang convertible was my baby. I'd done a driving tour of the USA a year or so back, stopping off at all the best car tracks. Eric was about to see what a real woman driver could do behind the wheel.

He kept what I was hoping was an appreciative silence for the majority of the journey. Or perhaps it was terror. Many men had bailed after a ride in my car, (not actually while I was still driving along or they'd be dead). I thought this passenger was made of sterner stuff than many of my ex partners. It was only when we reached the outskirts of Shreveport that Eric spoke.

'This is the first time you've been back here to look for your sister?' I could read between the lines of that question pretty easily. 'Why has it taken you so long?' is what he really meant.

'Yup, in case it escaped your attention I've been busy working and I'd actually hoped that by making enquiries with both you and Alcide I'd have found her by now. I was hoping someone would be honest with me.' I softened as I reached the end of the sentence. It hurt having to admit defeat. 'Oh and I vowed not to enter your bar ever again.' I brightened up as I said that bit and glanced across at Eric who was frowning.

'Why would you not come back? I thought we were very courteous.' I looked at him. No, he was being serious. I suppressed a smile and didn't answer him. If he considered 'courtesy' to be defined by not ripping out our throats, then yes, they'd been exceedingly courteous.

I pulled into the parking lot behind Fangtasia and turned off the engine. There was a moment of heated silence in which Eric leant across so his lips were only inches from mine. I paused and let him get even closer before I jumped out of the vehicle, leaving him hanging. Oh, I was having so much fun.

Eric looked at me and I could read nothing from his steely expression. He vaulted out of the vehicle without opening the door with a level of grace I could never manage. I shrugged at him to show I wasn't impressed.

'Let's go.' We walked to the point where Jane had changed and I could still see the threads of my dress clinging to the concrete. We hadn't had any rain since that night. I hoped this would mean I'd still be able to find evidence…or a scent. Eric followed me dutifully as I walked up the steep hill which I thought was the direction that Jane had run in. I looked down at the grass and noticed some of it had been crushed. I bent down and caught a faint whiff of horse. She'd definitely come this way. I stood up slowly and knew Eric was beside me.

'Why don't you change? You could track her faster that way. I could easily keep up.' I smiled secretly on the inside at that suggestion but tried to look like I was considering it.

'I want to be careful. I don't want to miss anything and if I do this in my other shape I'll be impatient. I'll want to run.' I shook my head. I didn't want to explain this to him and I was making it sound like I had no control over myself when I changed. That wasn't true. However, you did have an exaggerated sense of freedom when you shifted which often meant I got carried away and couldn't always stick to my original intentions. Eric looked sceptical.

'I will think you beautiful in either form. I do not disrespect those that aren't wolves unlike the pack. I am not Alcide Herveaux.' Well that was…charming. I was almost flattered before I remembered that he'd had over a thousand years experience in 'saying the right thing to women'. Sure, there were some men who still wouldn't have mastered that skill given that amount of time, but I was pretty certain Eric had managed just fine. He was a world apart from Alcide, that was for sure.

'Wolf.' I said, my eyes widening as I picked up the black silhouette on top of the hill we'd just passed.

'He must be young. Not many wolves would be stupid enough to stand with the moon behind them.' I nodded thoughtfully.

'Or We - I - was meant to see him. Alcide wants to scare me.'

'I guess he didn't expect us to be together.' The wolf vanished from where he'd been stationed and I assumed he'd noticed that there were two of us and bailed. I was about to learn how dangerous it was to make assumptions. I turned to ask Eric a question but instead felt my hair whip back in the breeze as he shot off in pursuit. Oh no, this evening's plan was really running off the rails. He returned in under ten seconds with a wild look in his eyes.

'I would've caught the wolf and forced him to tell us everything but instead I found the remains of a fourth vampire on the hill.' He held up a thin gold medallion which I squinted at in the fading light. 'Basil.' Eric said, more to himself than to me. 'His remains where too far gone to discover what happened to him but I'll assume it was the same killer responsible for the other three.' He shook his head. 'This is a disaster. Someone is hunting us and the vampires of this area all suspect each other. What else could kill so many of us so successfully but a member of our own kind?' His eyes narrowed and I knew he was mulling over that thought. What else but a vampire could kill so many? Unless that person had pack of wolves at their disposal of course. 'Basil smelt of animal but not wolf,' Eric confided and I was startled. Vampires were notoriously secretive and here he was spilling out everything. I didn't know whether to feel honoured or very afraid. His lips thinned and he momentarily looked angry. Perhaps he'd let too much slip in a moment of weakness. 'I think we now know the wolves have your sister.'

I looked at him askance.

'Do we?' he took my hand and pulled me after him towards the woods. 'Where are we going?'

'Into the woods-the pack is meeting.' I felt like a bucket of ice water had been thrown over me. Was he in their pay? Was I about to be handed over in exchange for money, a favour?

'Eric, what are you-'

'You should be very afraid of me January Chevalier,' he spoke and I fell silent. _No Eric Northman, you should be afraid of me_, I thought, but followed him. I dragged my feet even more as we neared were the pack was. I could hear their excited yelps and howls. It was just past the full moon so I could understand their excitement but this was beyond that. They'd known I'd be attending.

'I hate you Eric. I never want to see you again.' He smiled at me like you would a small and helpless child. I didn't have to be a telepath to know he didn't think he would be seeing me again anyway. 'I thought vampires had honour,' I hissed and now he smiled properly, fangs fully out.

'What are the lives of two little ponies in the great scheme of things? Alcide may even let you live if you are subservient enough.' For the first time in my life I wished I was an animal with sharp teeth so I could snarl and let them show. I could show him I was something to be feared, not mocked. Later, I promised myself, later.

It was the same set up as the previous night. The pack were in their animal forms as were the forlorn bunch of shifters. I shot a disdainful look at the shifters-if they had a bit of backbone they would be able to put up a good fight. Instead they acted like sheep. Alcide stood proud on top of a rock and I wondered if it was the same rock from last night. Did they carry it around with them? I sniggered at that thought and received a worried glance from Eric. He thought I was losing it under the pressure.

'I brought her Alcide. Do we have an accord?' The vampire waited patiently while the were paused to think about it. It was a silly show of macho behaviour. To my disappointment Eric didn't take offence although I was close enough to him to notice his jaw muscle twitch. I could rest assured that Alcide would be paying for his insolence some way down the line. No one bore a grudge like a vampire.

'We do,' the half naked man on top of the rock confirmed and I was pushed forwards. I turned to say something rude to the traitor who'd brought me here but he'd already vanished with lightening speed. Didn't want to stay for the show, I guessed.

'Thanks a bunch Eric,' I muttered as I turned to face the pack of angry wolves. Alcide was looking at me with victory in his eyes. I couldn't wait to extinguish that glow but first I really needed to get out of here. I started to subtly back away.

'Want to see your sister again?' I stopped moving as Alcide stepped aside and I saw Jane standing behind the rock.

'Jane what happened to you?' I asked, shocked but glad she was okay. I wanted to run to her but there was no way I was making the mistake of getting too close to the ranks of wolves.

'Alcide told me he needed me, I stayed with him.' She shrugged at me like it was no big deal. I felt rage flood through me. That was so Jane. Let my parents worry and take it out on me while she's off somewhere having fun. I was furious. Then she smiled up at Alcide and I saw it all. I wanted to throw up. She always went gooey over the men she was sleeping with, what did she see in him? 'He's the leader of the pack,' she said and I heard a hint of desperation in her voice that I knew only I would have been able to pick up on. I supposed I couldn't blame her for that. Sleeping with the enemy and having them treat you okay was probably better than being treated like you were inmates in a zoo which was the lot of the other shifters.

'On to more important things, how did you kill my wolves?' Alcide asked and I hoped I looked suitably offended by that accusation.

'I didn't kill them. They were dead when I found them the next morning when I went back to get my purse so if you smelt my scent, that was why. I only managed to get out of there in time before the police arrived so I think someone may have been setting me up.' I hesitated, 'or it could have just been complete chance that that happened,' I admitted. Alcide looked thoughtful as he processed this information and I wondered if I'd been of enough value that he might consider letting me go. Fat chance. He smirked as a sudden thought occurred to him.

'I'm sorry I suspected you, for a moment I forgot you weren't a wolf. Some of my pack are brutal enough to kill whoever they're ordered to. No questions asked.' I wondered if there wasn't a compliment somewhere in there, mixed with the obvious threat. Should I be flattered he forgot I wasn't a wolf or was he just joking? 'Are you willing to join my pack?' he asked, letting the 'willing to kill on order' threat hang in the air. I looked around at the wolves. There were quite a few who looked happy at the prospect of tearing me apart. There were also quite a few who appeared to be ashamed I noted with some hope and the start of a plan forming in my mind.

'I am not willing to join your pack.' Alcide growled but I continued, 'I challenge you to leadership of this pack.' A hush fell over the assorted animals and I knew they thought I had gone crazy.

'Who the hell do you think you are you insolent pony?' he roared, infuriated by such an insulting request. Behind him my sister was tugging on his trousers, trying to get his attention and tell him something. I glared at her. I supposed I should be grateful for her having kept her mouth shut as long as she had. Alcide turned and backhanded her so hard she fell to the ground. 'Rain, Field-execute her.' He spun and pointed a finger at me.

'I am Rosen East.' I said loudly which caused the approaching wolves to hesitate, uncertainly, just long enough for me to change. That was the third outfit of mine that had bitten the dust this week, I thought, strangely annoyed by this fact as I transformed. The wolves had tried to turn tail as soon as they'd heard my name but they weren't quick enough. Not much was quick enough to avoid me. I skewered one on my horn and tossed him aside. The other rolled onto his back and whimpered, surrendering fully. I turned away from him. I was not merciless, unlike Alcide. I raised my head to look at him and he seemed smaller to me. That was probably because I was now a huge black unicorn and he was still a man.

'I thought unicorns were meant to be white,' he muttered to himself, trying to recover from the shock, but my sharp hearing picked it up. It was true, we were born white. Unfortunately as soon as a unicorn killed someone it was like their blood soaked in-you became a shade darker. It took a lot of killing before anyone noticed the change. I was jet black. 'You're a myth,' Alcide whispered, voice hoarse, 'Rosen East is something the vampires made up to scare each other.' I snorted disdainfully which worked pretty well considering I currently had some pretty impressive nostrils. The vampires had found out about me a few years back when I'd started hunting them. I'd changed my name and moved and done it all quite skilfully. No one had tracked me and 'Rosen East' had very quickly become an urban legend-a hunter of vampires. No one believed such a thing could exist. There were no vampire slayers.

I changed back so I could converse with the pack leader. I stood naked before Alcide. There was blood in my hair and I felt it run down my face.

'I see you've all heard of me,' I said blandly and met Alcide's eyes. He was looking at me with respect now I noted. More than that-he looked scared. 'What do you say now Alcide? Do you accept my challenge for leadership of the pack or are you willing to let me for-go joining, in which case I shall leave in peace.' I could see he was thinking, it would be the easiest and best course of action if he could just let me go but he was between a rock and a very hard place. He would look weak if he did that.

'You aren't a wolf, you can't lead the pack.' I smiled icily at him.

'I can lead whoever the hell I choose to lead Mr Herveaux.'


	8. Chapter Seven-A Deer in the Headlights

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**A Deer in the Headlights**

Alcide was watching me in silence. I could practically hear his thought process. He was wondering if the pack would destroy me if he ordered it, if they'd even be able to. He was also wondering how long it would take me to change, could he do it more quickly? I knew all this because the same thoughts were running through my head.

I risked a glance around. The wolves had huddled closer together, closing ranks. That could mean they were afraid or it could mean they were in formation for attack. I thought it could go either way. Half were terrified, half were angry that I'd killed one of their own. I moved my gaze to the shifters who stared back, mute. Gods, they were useless!

'January… Rosen, I call you a liar.' Alcide spoke, his face unreadable. 'I've just seen you murder one of my pack with my own eyes and that wound matches those on the bodies of my wolves I sent after you. What I don't understand is why won't you admit it?' That threw me off guard. I hadn't expected Alcide to care this much about the fate of his pack members, he was almost acting reasonably. I had a brief moment of admiration for him before I bristled-how many times would he accuse me for something I hadn't done?

'I admit, the damage is similar and I suspect that someone wanted to bring about this scenario in which you'd blame me for their deaths. I'll be thinking very hard about who that person could be.' To be honest, I had a pretty good idea _exactly_ who was to blame, but that was a personal matter I'd be dealing with later. 'However I hope you noticed that the bodies in the woods had been stabbed from behind. I would have had the honour to face them. I do not stab people in the back.' I looked at him and I could tell he believed that but I didn't think it was going to make a difference. He half turned, his head lowered in thought. I stiffened, he'd had too much time to think. I'd spoken for too long.

'Rip her to shreds,' he pronounced and turned his back, unwilling to see the result. _Coward_, I thought bitterly and then noticed with mixed emotions that Jane followed after him like a beaten dog that still seeks approval from their master. _Oh sister, what have you got yourself into_?

I turned my attention to more pressing matters. The closely knit pack were edging closer to me, it was only a matter of time before one of them decided to try a bite. I changed in the same instant a young black wolf broke lines and charged, hoping to take me in human form. He skidded to a halt as he found his nose inches away from the point of my horn. I drew my head upwards as the pup ran whimpering away. There-I could be merciful.

The shifters were still standing, dull eyed and motionless. I kicked my forelegs up and whinnied in a call to battle. Didn't they understand now was their time to fight their oppressors? I heard a bear call in response but the rest remained silent and unmoving. I snorted with derision. The pack were trying to form a circle around me and I was forced to admit that if they all attacked at once, it would be a near thing who came out on top and I would certainly not escape without terrible injuries-if at all. Also, I had no great love of killing (relatively) innocent people. It was time to leave.

I jumped from standstill over the lines of wolves and into the clear. One of the stupider ones snapped at my heels and received a shattered jaw from a well aimed kick. The others raised their voices and howls filled the air. The hunt was on. I wondered what their great pack leader would say about the howls. There weren't meant to be wolves in these woods. I was betting they were banned from howling as it would attract hunters. They were going to be in deep trouble now. Half of Shreveport would have heard their racket.

I ran up the hill where Eric had found the remains of the vampire Basil. I could see the gooey mess left behind on the grass, picked out by the light of the moon. That was another mystery to ponder when I didn't have a pack of wolves, baying for blood, on my tail.

As I flew down the other side of the hill which led me straight into the town, I wondered why I'd run this way. It was foolish to think I could lose the pack that quickly, I was fast enough to have gained several lengths but not enough to have really lost them. Had I instinctively run here to wreak instant vengeance on Eric? I shook my mane and galloped on to the concrete, I couldn't just run into Fangtasia. I took a sharp left down an alley which I knew led on to the busy high street. It was late at night, but this was a town that embraced darkness, there would be people around. I was banking on that.

I kept to the shadowy side of the street, away from the glare of street lights. I was hoping that when people saw me they'd think 'runaway horse' unusual but not impossible. I was praying they wouldn't notice my horn. Even if they did, they'd put it down to a hoax-unicorns didn't exist, right?

A pack of wolves however… I risked a look behind. A single wolf was tentatively pointing his nose out of the alley way I'd just run down. Maybe one wolf alone could be mistaken for a dog but a whole pack would see hunters out in the woods for months to come. Were they willing to risk it? I kept my ears back as I ran on, there was no sound of paws on concrete. The pack was beaten-for now.

Somehow I wound up round the back of Fangtasia. I could hear the voices of the fangbangers and tourists still milling around outside the bar. Probably hoping for a bit of late night action, I thought cruelly and then chided myself. Just because vampires had been treacherous, pains in the arse to me didn't mean they were all lying bastards. I snorted-yeah right.

I walked as quietly as four hooves on concrete would allow, round the back and to the edge of the parking lot. It looked pretty empty apart from my Mustang which I was glad to see was still parked where I'd left it. I counted myself fortunate that Eric hadn't immediately ridden off for a joy ride in the spoils gained from having me torn apart by wolves. Now came the tricky part. I was going to have to change back into a human to drive the car but that also mean I would have to cross fifty meters of open ground completely naked. Even fangbangers covered up most of the important bits when they dressed. Shreveport was so not ready for this.

Just as I was about to commit to the change some extra sense told me to turn around. I twisted quickly, thrusting my horn forwards. It caught in the chest of the vampire who'd been sneaking up on me. I met his eyes, as surprised as he was. I thought I recognised him as being one of the vamps who'd clustered around my sister the night I'd dragged her out of the bar. I didn't have time to confirm because he exploded in a mess of blood and gore. I was left with strings of vampire remains hanging from my horn and a clear view of the alley behind Fangtasia which meant I could see the other vampire standing there. She'd witnessed everything. It was the female who'd checked my I.D before allowing me entry. She gave me a long hard look and then disappeared through a back entrance of the bar at lightning speed.

I changed my form and ran across the parking lot. Suddenly the open space seemed like not such a big problem. I jumped over the door and groped under the seat for the spare key. I'd learnt my lesson after being locked out of my house. There was an old blanket on the backseat and I wrapped it around myself so it wasn't quite as obvious that I wasn't wearing clothing. Plus, I would've frozen driving back to Bon Temps naked and I had no doubts it would've attracted the police's attention as well. Most likely I'd have ended up in a cell for drunk driving and possibly have my sanity brought into question.

I started the engine and winced as it roared into life. I cursed myself for choosing such a flashy 'look at me' car. Everyone seemed to be staring as I reversed the car and slammed it into first, throwing gravel everywhere as the wheels spun before biting in. I could see the vampire bar clientele's pale faces flash by as I exited onto the road. I hoped they hadn't got too good a look at me. I'd tried to scrub the bloody remnants off with the inside of the blanket (ick!) but I was bound to have missed some bits. Cleaning dead vampire off your skin is no easy task.

My breathing returned back to normal when I hit the highway between Shreveport and Bon Temps. Oh boy I was in big trouble now. That vampire had seen me and I suspected she ranked highly among the Shreveport vamps. I'd got that impression when she took my I.D. Something about the extremely high level of disdain. Now all the vampires were going to know that unicorns existed and Rosen East wasn't a myth. I could've kicked myself. It was a stupid mistake to make. I should have left the car and run home. I shouldn't even have gone into Shreveport. It was pride. I'd wanted to get my car. That would show Eric that he hadn't beaten me.

I sighed, the vamp hadn't seen me change but it wouldn't take a genius to work out who I was, especially when they noticed the car had vanished. My forehead furrowed as I recalled my time with Eric earlier that evening. I had the very strong suspicion he'd known who I was all along.

God I was angry with him. I was furious with myself. Even though his glamour hadn't worked on me I'd still been charmed by him. His dry wit, old fashioned attitudes and his raw sex appeal. I felt a shiver run through me. Damn him to hell! I could not believe he was still having an effect on me after what he'd done.

'No, no, no, no!' I shouted into the wind as I drove along, closing my eyes to try and shut out the thoughts of the blonde, bad and beautiful vampire. This was why I didn't see the stag run straight out in front of my car.


End file.
